


Kinktober 30

by wingedcatninja



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean's POV, F/M, Femdom, Hot and Cold, Ice, Kinktober 2019, NSFW, Nipple Play, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, Teasing, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: They are getting to the end of their list and it’s her turn. Dean is hesitant when she pulls out the blindfold, but she soon manages to change his mind.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Morgan Chase (OC)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495709
Kudos: 6





	Kinktober 30

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be day 30 of Kinktober with prompt Temperature Play. I apologize for nothing.

Dean was already tied to the bed when she pulled out one of his ties. It was clear what she wanted to do with it and Dean frowned.

“Is that really necessary?” His tone was worried.

“Not really, but it’ll make it more intense if you can’t see what I’m doing,” she replied, her fingers toying with the silk.

Dean fidgeted as much as the restraints would allow, his hands clenching and unclenching. His jaw muscle flexed, and he breathed out sharply through his nose.

“All right,” he finally agreed. He trusted her more than he was afraid of his memories, after all.

She leaned in and wrapped the tie over his eyes. He lifted his head to let her tie it in the back. When she was done, there was still a slight gap at the bottom where he could see a sliver of the room. He closed his eyes, even though there was no way for her to know.

She stayed close to him after fixing the blindfold in place, her lips brushing his face, across his cheekbone, the corner of his mouth, his jaw. Soothing, soft kisses, like a feather touching his skin. It helped. He felt his breathing slow down, his muscles relaxed. 

Having already prepared everything ahead of time, she was able to keep a hand on him at all times. It helped ground him in the moment when his memories threatened to surface. He felt the mattress dip slightly when she sat down next to him, her fingers brushing over his skin just to keep him relaxed. There was a clink, as of ceramic, then the smell of scented wood smoke. Another sound, this time like metal on metal. 

_ She was right _ , Dean thought to himself. He felt frissons of anticipation ripple through him at each new sound. He felt the aura of cold like a warning just before something ice-cold was placed on his skin, just above his right nipple. He flinched, and a soft yelp escaped his lips before he could stop himself. 

“Be still, or you’ll dislodge it,” she admonished gently.

Dean tried to stay still, willing his body to obey. Another of the cold things was placed above his other nipple. This time he managed to keep quiet, but he still flinched. Whatever it was, it was cold enough to numb the skin completely. 

The cold spots stayed where they were, but now something else rolled over his skin, leaving a trail of wet chill in its wake. She traced it over his chest, rolling it across his ribs, then back up along his sternum, before it disappeared. 

Whatever the cold things had been, she seemed to sense that they had done their job and removed them. There was some more clinking, then the feeling of wet cold on his nipple. He guessed it was a piece of ice. It disappeared for a moment, then he felt her lips instead. She kissed and mouthed at the nipple, making him squirm, a soft moan escaping his lips. He felt her lips part and held his breath, anticipating the warm wet softness of her tongue. Instead, he felt the wet cold of the ice circling his nipple. He flinched at the first contact, before managing to control his body. 

By the time the piece of ice had melted completely, his nipple and the area around it was completely numb. He barely felt her cold tongue flick over the hard nub. 

More clinking, then he felt her lips on his other nipple. Holding his breath, he willed his body to stay still in anticipation of the cold. Stray drops of ice water trickled down his side, tickling his skin.

The ice melted, he felt her move on the mattress, her hand sliding down his body to caress his half-hard cock. It hardened quickly under her touch. It was beyond his control. Her touch always had that effect on him. When he felt her move closer, his breath hitched. He should have known better. 

Her mouth was cold from the ice. Then there was the actual ice that she held in her mouth while she sucked his cock between her lips. His brain was suddenly receiving conflicting signals. On one hand, he craved her touch. On the other hand, the cold was almost painful. His muscles tensed, his body and mind uncertain how to react. 

In spite of the ice, when the feeling of her mouth left his cock, he sighed with disappointment. There was more clinking, then a spot of burning fire materialized on his chest. He gasped sharply, his hands clenching into fists. His body expected pain, but his mind told him there was none. It took him a moment to sync up and realize that it actually felt good. Whatever the heat was coming from, it was intense on his chilled skin. 

Her hand held his cock flat against his belly, then he felt a line of fire that started at the base of his cock and dragged slowly up to the tip. His cock twitched. It confused him that he liked the feeling. Whatever she did, she repeated it several times, drawing a crosshatch pattern on his shaft. When she let his cock go, he felt the slight chill of the bunker air against the spot of pre-come that had leaked onto his belly.

He barely breathed while he waited for what she would do next. It was his whole focus, trying to hear, to guess what she was doing. There was no room for memories here, at this moment. There was only them, the only sounds in the room his gasps whenever she gave him a new sensation and the soft rustle of her clothes when she moved. Somehow he managed to be both tense and relaxed at the same time. His body was tense to the point of trembling, while his mind was completely relaxed. Single focus.

Another line of fire dragged across his chest. It circled one nipple, then the other, before disappearing. The mattress dipped again, he felt her settle across his thighs, the soft denim of her jeans feeling rough against his skin. Two ice-cold fingers dragged across the sensitized skin of his chest. He felt his nipples pucker, a shiver running up his spine. Her fingers traced wet patterns on his skin. When they stopped touching him, her gentle breath made him feel each trace of her fingers again, the wet trails cold wherever her breath touched.

Those cold fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly, barely touching. He was just adjusting to the chill when the other hand wrapped burning hot around his shaft. The contrast was maddening, hot and cold at the same time. Combined with her touch, it was making his brain want to short-circuit. It was too much. And not enough. 

He was teetering on the edge of bliss when her voice reached him, disembodied in the darkness.

“Come for me, Dean.”

With a strangled grunt, he obeyed. 


End file.
